Usuário:PortuguesClassico
Sobre mim Ola Sou O PC(Portugues Classico) E Sou Seddiano Com Muito Orgulho Vou Provar =Dez Motivos para iOMG, o novo episódio ser Seddie= Arquivo:Tumblr_ljb5cuixSS1qesmejo1_400.jpgOs Dois Em iOMG Conversa dos dois em iOMG.. 1º - No final de iSFW, Dan nos disse que alguns fãs iriam gostar dos próximos episódios 2º- Quando Carly termina de falar ‘-Quer um namorado incrível?Vá atrás…Faça algo’ aparece Sam e Freddie tendo aquela conversa 3º- Jennette disse que os Seddie’s iriam gostar desse episódio 4º- Dan disse: ‘Esse episódio pode mudar sua vida’ …Se não tivesse algo de tão extraordinário, por que ele falaria isso? 5º- Depois da conversa(na promo) alguma coisa inesperada acontece e Carly diz OMG! entregando que aconteceu alguma coisa entre ‘Seddie’, ela não iria falar OMG a toa, não é? 6º- Uma menina perguntou para o Dan quando iria acontecer seddie e ele falou ‘Só espere’, não disse que não iria acontecer 7º- Por que raios o episódio iria se chamar ‘iOMG’ se fosse só a Sam arranjar um namoradinho Brad?Ela já teve namorados em outro episódio e nenhum foi tanto destacado assim 8º- “Eu sei que é assustador colocar seus sentimentos para fora, porque você nunca sabe se a pessoa que você gosta vai gostar de você de volta. Mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer…” é o que Freddie fala antes da Carly dizer ‘OMG’ e note que Brad nem está na cena, então algo ocorre entre Sam e Freddie 9º- O roteiro pode ser lembrado aqui. Carly estava ajudando Sam a ficar com Brad, mas depois ela parece ajudar Freddie em algo,não?Por que será? Não pode ser aquele roteiro?Pense 10º- ‘O iCarly nunca será o mesmo’, reflita. Não seria o mesmo porque Sam namoraria Brad?Hm. (Créditos:iCaly-News.tk) [http://momentsseddie.blogspot.com/2011/04/sam-queria-beijar-o-freddie-em-ikiss.html ]Sam Queria O Freddie Em iKiss ? Checando várias vezes as cenas de "iKiss" percebemos Sam dando em cima do Freddie. Ficou curioso(a) ou assustado(a) agora ? se voces analisarem bem a cena, Sam estava jogando varias charadas em cima do Freddie. E não esqueçam as expressões e o jeito como eles falam cada coisa! '1-' Sam fala "como as pessoas ficam estressadas com o primeiro beijo" isso foi uma jogada pro freddie, e depois freddie pergunta se ela não mentiu e ela responde bem disposta "não" ! '2-' Dai ela fala "as vezes da vontade de resolver isso" mais uma jogada pra em cima dele! e fala pra "... parar de pertuba" (ja que o freddie tbm esta no mesmo caso que ela) '3-' ele ri e ela pergunta ("ham o que foi?" no tom de pensamento "ele ja sacou o que eu disse" pro famoso convite de "podemos nos beijar" -q ) '4-' e ele diz "eu ia dizer que ... " ela completa a frase "para a gente se beijar?", ja que esse talvez era o objetivo dela '5-' ele diz "agora vai quebra meu braço" ela diz "não" como se estivesse gostando do momento '6-' e podemos ver que em cada direta de Sam era pra beijar o Freddie, ja que eles estão sozinhos e ela queria mesmo beija-lo, ja que no episodio em que Ela e Freddie faz uma aposta Freddie pergunta se ela queria beija-lo , Sam fala uma coisa e diz " ... mas eu agradeço o convite" pode ou não ter nada a ver! :/ '7-' e se vocês interpretarem no final da cena Freddie diz "Eu te odeio" mas com uma cara simpatica e aquele olhar e Sam repete a mesma coisa, sera que esse jeito "eu te odeio" quer dizer "eu te amo" ou "eu gostei" etc.? '''PS: Sam ja teve um namorado, no episódio "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". Ou seja, eles nunca se beijaram? Arquivo:Tumblr_lsczyobG9D1qhokzho1_500.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_ljb5cuixSS1qesmejo1_400.jpg Entrevista Nathan e Jennette sobre o episódio iKiss.. + Tiger Beat: Qual foi a reação de vocês ao descobrirem sobre o beijo? ++ Jennette: Eu estava lendo o roteiro e pensava, "Nossa, é um bom episódio!". Então eu cheguei à última página e me deparei com o beijo entre Sam e Freddie, e eu fiquei, "O quê?". Eu corri para o quarto da minha mãe e disse, "Vou ter que beijar o Nathan!". Ela ficou meio, "Sinto muito". Eu surtei. ++ Nathan: Eu não tinha idéia do que estava por vir. Achei que o episódio seria um jeito de Freddie beijar Carly, não Sam! Eu encontrei Jennette no dia seguinte e perguntei, "Você leu o roteiro?". + Tiger Beat: Como vocês se prepararam mentalmente para a cena? ++ Jennette: Eu posso estar pensando em qualquer coisa na hora, mas tenho que mergulhar na personagem e ser só a Sam. De algum jeito, Freddie e Sam se beijam - é doideira, mas verdade - então, é só isso que você deve fazer: deixar parte de você de fora e ser a personagem. ++ Nathan: Você só tem que bloquear qualquer outro pensamento. Tem que manter a mente no fato de que tudo é profissionalismo. Não devemos levar a sério e pensar que é um relacionamento amoroso. + Tiger Beat: Vocês ficaram brincando para refrescar a situação? ++ Nathan: Estávamos inventando um "campeonato de mau hálito". Ela ia comer um sanduíche de atum com cebola e eu, uma pizza de anchovas! ++ Jennette: Ia ser legal o "campeonato de mau hálito" existir! Seria hilário. Eu queria comer um sanduíche de atum porque ouvi que te deixam com um hálito horrível! + Tiger Beat: Nos conte sobre o beijo. ++ Jennette: Fizemos a cena 4 vezes! Eu não queria contar quantas vezes eu tinha beijado Nathan, porque eu sabia que minha grande proeza era que eu tinha conseguido fazer a cena, mesmo ela sendo dificílima. Mas depois de tê-la feito 4 vezes, eu sabia como terminar a cena. Você tem que fazer o que tem que fazer. ++ Nathan: Depois da primeira tomada, eu disse, "Uau...viu, Jennette - não foi tão difícil". Foi tudo muito legal e a cena ficou ótima no fim. A produção tornou a cena mais amigável do que romântica, o que melhorou muito a situação. Nós estamos nos beijando, mas conversando ao mesmo tempo – de como será o resto da série com Sam e Freddie! + Tiger Beat: O que vocês sentiram antes da câmera gravar? ++ Jennette: Eu estava um pouco nervosa... está bem, eu estava apavorada, porque aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo de verdade! ++ Nathan: Eu estava nervoso, porque Sam e Freddie nunca chegaram a uma interação como essa. É uma cena que mostra claramente a vulnerabilidade entre os dois, o que é novo para eles, pois estão sempre brigando. + Tiger Beat: Vocês dormiram na noite anterior à filmagem? ++ Nathan: Eu me deitei bem cedo porque eu sabia que ia acabar acordando às 4 da manhã! ++ Jennette: Eu estava muito nervosa. Só fui conseguir dormir bem tarde, porque eu só pensava, “Oh, meu Deus!”. + Tiger Beat: Quem você gostaria de beijar em cena futuramente? ++ Jennette: Se eu pudesse interpretar a filha do Johnny Depp... ele me daria só um beijo na testa. ++ Nathan: Seddie 'é um dos "casais" de iCarly, formado por 'Sam Puckett e Freddie Benson ('S/'am + Fr/eddie').' Seddie é considerada a relação mais popular de iCarly, rivalizando com Creddie. Sam e Freddie têm tido uma relação muito complexa e imprevisível durante todo o show. Os dois começaram como inimigos, cada um mostrando uma forte antipatia para com o outro. No entanto, como a série progrediu os dois mostraram ter desenvolvido uma amizade e até mesmo um pouco de romance. A Todos que estao esperando um fato mas que provavel Seddie nao percam iOMG tudo indica que Freddie vai se declarar pra Sam..estreia dia 9 de abril na Nick usa..Promo aqui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D63kjP_8CbQ '■ Seddie é um amor, um amor diferente de todas as outras coisas, é uma combinação imperfeita, mas perfeita de qualquer jeito, é fogo e gelo, os dois combatendo contra si mesmo dentro de corações diferentes. Nada pode impedir esse amor tão diferente, mas mesmo assim, tão belo. ' thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px|Kisse 's thumb|left thumb|left|Jathan - ibloop 2 frame|Festa com Brilhante Victória. Galeria Sou Jathan E Seddie Tenho Fotos Niranda Porque Gosto da Amizade deles . I got a little crush.gif 474px-055.jpg 180px-Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif 706640co.jpg 180px-Team-Niranda.jpg CreddieILMM.png Tumblr ll3q02BTJs1qaf78po1 400.gif Tumblr lvytdrxN7p1qesmejo4 250.gif Eles têm o mesmo óculos.jpg 2013.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Grinchmas.jpg 300px-Tumblr lw65zs9AoA1qesmejo1 r1 500edit.jpg Tumblr lwz3a5Q3rc1r43oryo1 500.jpg AbHb3FQCMAECtcH.jpg large.jpeg 7dy2cg.jpeg 437px-33485 3409625507.jpg 246px-33655 537342461.jpg 246px-33604 4209076072.jpg 246px-33413 2719787597.jpg Tumblr lwkskxwfvg1r1pquvo4 250.gif -SeddierForever8.jpg -SeddierForever (51)g.jpg 0043aar8.jpeg 02fxxpf49rn88n4.jpg 0d.jpg 1.gif 11.gif 12408 374759138254 52079223254 4683817 2214048 n.jpg 13.gif 1325043046ff9d19af87f6bef1fd42628fc523bbe7.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 15.gif 16.gif 18.gif 20.gif 204px-Tumblr lsvsmbrgMW1qesmejo1 1280.jpg 28.gif 29.gif 2czo2ed.gif 3.gif 30.gif 31.gif 32.gif 33.gif ----Fotos Da Mioranda thumb|left thumb|left [[Título do link]]Categoria:Jennette McCurdy Categoria:Musica americana Categoria:Músicas da Jennette McCurdy Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Jathan Categoria:IOMG Categoria:ILost My Mind Categoria:IDate Sam & Freddie Categoria:ICant take it Categoria:ILove you Categoria:IKiss Categoria:Saga Seddie Categoria:Sam Puckett Categoria:Freddie Benson